Sealed With A Kiss
by Paisley13
Summary: So far this is just a one off to work out a bit of writers block, but I would be very interested in continuing it once I finish As Bon Temps Turns if everyone likes it.


Just a one off at the moment but I'm quite interested in doing more with it once I've finished "As Bon Temps Turns." Takes up directly as Eric was about to leave Sookies (or his) house in Season 4, episode 1 & 2…

"Well, then? I hope to hear from you girls soon," Eric said and turned away, moving away, towards the squeaky old back door.

"Eric, wait…"

Eric stopped and slowly turned back to her, "Yes?"

Sookie wrapped her arms around her waist and spoke to the floor, "I don't dislike you."

Eric walked slowly back to stand before her, "Well… that's something then."

She looked up at him and frowned, "But if I were to be yours… I don't know that I could be ok with it just being an arrangement. Would you really be content if you thought I was only with you for my protection? Wouldn't you want it to be more?"

Eric narrowed his eyes at her, "I am operating under the notion that you would come to care for me as I do you."

"And I'm operating under the notion that the deal you are proposing is akin to prostitution. I'm not a hooker, Eric."

Eric snarled in her face, "You most certainly are not. "

Unshaken, and used to his intimidating personality, she retorted, "Then why treat my body and my blood as though they can be traded for a service?"

Eric softened, "If you had listened to me earlier, you would understand that I said I wanted everything. It's not that I want to trade anything. I want you to give me all of you, of your own free will, but I'm not above negotiating for you."

As enlightenment dawned on her face he chuckled, "Yes, there it is. You take the long way around but eventually you get there."

Sookie blushed and looked down at her toes, "My Gran used to say the same thing."

"Smart lady. I wish I could have met her."

She raised her eyes and with a sad smile said, "She was… and yes, I wish you could have known her, as well."

A long silence followed and finally Eric tapped the counter top with long fingers saying, "You know… I wouldn't be adverse to you taking me on a test run."

Sookie laughed and he continued, "I'm serious. You wouldn't buy a car without looking under the hood would you?"

"You aren't a car, Eric."

"Yes, but I can do 0-80 in…"

Sookie raised a hand and closed her eyes, cutting him off, "Don't… just stop there. I saw you with Yvetta. I'm well aware."

"Yes… that was regretful."

She went to the fridge for the tea she had made earlier in the evening and saw a glass flask of blood sitting beside it. Rolling her eyes she got it out, along with her tea. She poured some in a glass and set it in a pan of water on the stove, to warm, while she poured her tea. He watched her movements and when he saw she was watching him curiously said, "I like this. It's domestic."

She laughed, "Yeah, because it's so normal to be warming your potential mates blood on the stove for a night cap."

His eyes warmed and she turned, shaking her head, "Let it go. I'm guessing that was Fairy Sookie coming out again."

"I like her. And yes, it _is_ normal for you. Maybe not for Betty Sue down the road but for your life and its complications? It's very domestically normal. And I like it that this moment is with me."

She poured the warmed blood into a coffee mug that had an angel on the side and smirked at the irony. He took a sip and said, "Ah, see? It's the perfect temperature. You can cook too. You're a real catch, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie laughed despite herself and sat down across from him at the table, "Why do you really want me Eric?"

"Why does there have to be a reason? I have been a vampire for a little over 1000 years and I have never once asked a woman, much less a hybrid human woman, to be mine. Doesn't that speak for itself?"

"How many fairy hybrids have you come across in those 1000 years?"

"That's not fair."

"It is when you are that said fairy hybrid that every vampire wants to get his fangs in."

"Good point."

She watched him take another sip and contemplate what he wanted to say. She ran a finger lazily around the edge of her glass and wiped the cold moisture down his nose, wrinkling her nose at him teasingly. He grinned, "See? It's little things like that. You melt my heart with the slightest thing. You just… you're just you."

She blushed slightly and looked down into her glass.

"Sookie, I think I've approached this wrong. I felt like if it were a business deal that maybe you would react better because you just don't see your own appeal. I knew you wouldn't believe that I simply want you because of who you are and not what you are. After Bill, I can hardly blame you. I also realize that it's only been a fraction of the year that it has been for me. It's not in your character to skip from man to man… or vampire to vampire… in such a short amount of time. I get that."

She looked up at him through her lashes in quiet surprise and he continued,

"How about this? Let's start out in a business deal and see where it leads. You do need protection Sookie, you _do_. And I'm going to do my best to give it to you no matter what you say because I care about you. On the other hand, I could really use the services you could offer… "He held up a hand at her, "Hold up… let me finish before you assume that you know what I mean. Remember when you helped me with Long Shadow and the first time I met you when you told me that a raid was about to happen? Those were invaluable services to me. I could use that in my business dealings. I propose that you work for me in this way and I will pay you a fair wage with benefits. It would also make it easier for me to protect you if we were associates and around each other more. Vampires would see that you were under my protection and think more than twice before making a move to harm you. I also want to start training with you to teach you how to use your gifts to protect yourself. There may come a time when I am unable to be there for you and I know that you would like to be able to feel more secure in the knowledge that you can take care of yourself and your loved ones. Saying you can and knowing you can are two different things. I want you to _know_ that you can."

Sookie took a sip of her tea, contemplating his offer. "You know how to use fairy power? And you would be happy with this arrangement without sleeping with me?"

"Of course not… but I have considerable connections to find out what we need to know. As for sleeping with you…I want all of you Sookie. I want your body, your blood, your heart, your friendship, your love, your warmth, and your loyalty. But I value you enough that I am willing to take my time with you. We are worth that."

She turned her head slightly, in wonderment of what he was saying.

"Alright."

"Excuse me?" he blinked.

"Alright, I agree. I'll work for you. And train with you."

Eric grinned, "Excellent."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before she said, "So what about my house? What do I need to pay you to buy it back?"

"It's not for sale."

She opened her mouth to argue and he interrupted her, "It's already yours. I made the arrangements this evening, to be honest. By tomorrow your name should be on the deed first… followed by mine. What this means, is that you are the primary owner and can keep any vampire out you want… except me. What I paid for the house, and the repairs, is of no consequence. Consider my name being added to the deed as the re-payment. Is that an acceptable deal?"

He was pleased to see that she nodded and gave a simple, "ok, thank you."

She looked around the room and smiled, "I really do appreciate the way you did things."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? I wanted to update everything but I was afraid you'd find it foreign to what you had always known here. I wanted it to be familiar and welcoming."

She smiled, "You did that, thank you."

"You're most welcome."

Another comfortable silence past and he finally looked up at her with a cheeky smile, "So… what about that test drive?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Seriously…"

He laughed too and said, "Ok how about this as part of the deal. A kiss every time I see you. Whether it be just accidently meeting at Merlotte's or the grocery…"

"Because you hang out at grocery store all the time…"

"I've been known to dabble…"

"Uh huh…" she flicked a couple droplets from her glass at him.

He smiled, "A kiss each time we see each other. And I promise to be appropriate about it. If it's at Merlotte's I'll deal with a peck on the cheek or something."

She studied him and then slowly nodded, "Ok… deal."

He smiled the brightest smile she thought she'd ever seen from him and once again, replied, "Excellent."

She shrugged, "To tell you the truth? I figured you'd want to take some of my blood every day. A kiss is easy."

He took on a serious edge and said, "Well, that's in the deal too…"

"Of course…" she sighed.

"I mean a one time exchange of blood to begin the deal."

She once again studied him and then asked, "Why an exchange? Before, all I needed was to take in some of yours."

"Because it's stronger if it's an exchange. I can feel you better and you can feel me. It will allow me to protect you better," he patted his lap and added, "Come… I'll be very gentle, lover."

She took another drink and stood, stretching out her bunched muscles, before taking a seat on his lap and baring her neck. He smiled softly. He could hear her heart pounding and her nonchalant actions were lying about her current feelings. He kissed her soft skin along her neck and then murmured, "If we were to do this 3 times it would be a permanent bond. I tell you this so you don't feel that I am hiding anything from you. Do you still want to proceed?"

"Yes, it's ok. I understand the bonding process."

"As you wish," he breathed.

He kissed her skin again, softly, and slid his fangs down slowly so he wouldn't startle her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her hands grasp his arms tightly as he slid slowly into her skin. He leisurely fed from her, taking just enough but also taking his time. She couldn't deny the feelings he was stirring and stoking inside of her. She was growing restless and wanting more. He felt her just on the verge of climax and pulled back. He didn't want to risk making her lash out at him because of embarrassment but he wanted her to remember how he made her feel. She took a deep unsteady breath and he asked, "Are you ok, lover?"

She nodded and smiled as he pricked his thumb with his fang and healed the punctures.

He bit into his arm and held it up for her. She took it with her hands and lowered her lips to the twin dots welling up with blood. As she suckled he lost the struggle not to groan. She felt a small thrill of victory that she could affect him as he had her and drew in a bit deeper. She started when she felt her light begin to stir inside of her. It danced around inside of her and seemed to glitter around his blood that she took in, as though inspecting it. It seemed to accept it and started to flow out of her mouth and into his wound. He jerked and gasped, "Sookie, what's happening? Oh…. That is exquisite…" She felt a connection to her light as though it were speaking to her through her veins. It seemed to be telling her when it was finished with whatever mission it had been on and she raised her lips, giving him one last lick. As she pulled away she watched the wound glow with her light before softly fading out as the wound healed.

"Apparently, my light wanted to protect you too," she breathed.

He stared at the spot that had closed and looked at her wide eyes in amazement, "Well… that's new."

She nodded in agreement and laughed softly.

He shook off the amazement and grinned, "Now… a kiss to seal the deal."

She didn't miss a beat, much to his amazement. She leaned in and the kiss that started soft and teasing became desperate and searching. She pulled away finally and gasped for air saying, "Wow…"

He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and said, "Wow indeed, Miss Stackhouse. Here's to a successful venture together."


End file.
